


I just Look for those Fireworks in your Eyes.

by erenbaeger



Series: Fireworks 'Verse [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Dorks who are very much in love, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, check chapter notes for warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenbaeger/pseuds/erenbaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Your Love is like Fireworks.'  but could definitely work as a stand alone series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naked Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try posting these as much as possible since they're mainly meant to be stress relief kinda thing, they're not gonna be long chapters so while my attention will be focused on Should I Send him Nudes? I'll probably post this at least twice a month.
> 
> Timeline: November 2016. Morning after their First Time.  
> Eren 20, Levi 27.

Eren’s first thought when he woke up was ‘Damn my new sheets are smooth as fuck.’ His second thought was more along the lines of ‘wow they smell so good as well’ as he borrowed his face further into his pillow and getting a face full of hair instead.

He quickly opened his eyes, startled, to be greeted with his boyfriend’s black hair. Eren relaxed, took a deep breath and drowned in Levi’s scent, his body melted against the other’s and drew him in closer as he exhaled. He must have disturbed Levi a bit because he was turning around in his grasp, curling up further into Eren and wrapped his arms around him as he sighed.

“G’morning!” Eren croaked against Levi’s forehead as he pressed a soft kiss.

“Mornin’” Levi hummed out and cuddled further into Eren’s warmth, held him tighter against him and hitched a leg over his waist to stretch before he stilled and pushed himself off of Eren’s chest.

“You’re naked.” Levi exclaimed, his scowl deepened instantly at Eren’s obvious amusement. “Why the fuck are you nak—Oh!”

“There you go.” Eren grinned, coaxing Levi into lying down again. “Now can you please let us for once enjoy one of our firsts without any awkwardness?”

Levi mumbled under his breath about how it’s not his fault and what the fuck is even wrong with awkward as he hid his face in Eren’s neck, hyper aware of Eren’s warm breath against his ear.

“Levi?” Eren questioned quietly as he felt him try to edge away. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean what I said. Fuck I just ruined this didn’t I? I’m so sor—“

Levi groaned and pushed himself on his elbow to look Eren better in the eye. “What the fuck are you even apologizing for?” Levi then lowered his eye hesitantly as he bit he lower lip before continuing. “I was just, uh, trying to n-not make the situation… more awkward.”

“What do y--?” Eren trailed off as it dawned on him, and one look downwards confirmed his doubts. “Oh babe, it’s normal. I don’t really mind, we could just cuddle and go back to sleep for all I care. I just want you to feel comfortable with me.”

Levi looked almost overwhelmed as Eren finished speaking, leaned close to brush their lips together and smiled at the serenity that overtook Eren’s face as he tucked back a strand of hair and nodded once Eren’s eyes opened again to meet his.

“C’mere.” Eren whispered as he held him again, aligned their bodies together and held him tightly. “I could totally help you with that if you want though. I would love to actually.” Eren grinned cheekily.

Levi just hit his chest with no force, settled back down in Eren’s arms and whispered wickedly with a kiss. “Maybe after a nap.”


	2. Naked Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year 2020.  
> Eren is 24, Levi is 31. They're both done with school for the time being.

Levi never thought he’d ever be so in love with the way another’s lips felt on his. But lying there, his whole being enveloped by Eren’s warmth, glowing and sated, was sure proof that he’d never been more wrong.

It had been exactly 4 years since he had first met Eren, and 3 hours since he had finally found the courage to give the beautiful man lying next to him the ring currently being toyed with between his fingers as his own body arched into the hands trailing against his back. Their swollen lips moved together with ease, inhaling and exhaling as tongues chased each other.

The fireworks outside hadn’t relented yet, still going strong and loud compared to the silence in their bedroom. Only the sounds of their breathing, the occasional giggle when either brushed against a sensitive spot, and their lips parting and joining again could be heard throughout their room.

“I can’t believe you developed a romantic streak, old man.” Eren teased while gently nibbling on Levi’s bottom lip and laughing as Levi pushed against his shoulder.

“Fuck you.” Levi breathed, not particularly irritated at the moment. “Don’t ruin the moment.”

Eren’s smile stretched and he could feel them against his lips. “Well it would be added to our growing tradition of awkward firsts, wouldn’t it?”

“True.” Levi answered and simply brought his hand back up, his own ring glinting in the lights coming from the window, as he brushed Eren’s hair forcing the other to open his eyes.

“Can we stay here forever?” Eren mused as his eyes focused back on Levi. “You look kind of beautiful right now.”

Levi could feel his cheeks warming up, a giggle escaping before he could stop it to his own mortification.

“D-did you just giggle?” Eren asked incredulously.

“Fuck you.”

“You just did.”

“Can you please not?” Levi asked from where he hid his face against Eren’s shoulder, hand still buried in his hair and playing with its strands.

“Okay fine.” Eren sighed, moving a little to allow Levi’s face to come into view again and reaching down to cradle it. “Well on the bright side, we managed to make this awkward.”

Levi peeked up and took in Eren’s grin and felt his own stretch in response. “And now all is right in the world. Can we get back to kissing now? I was enjoying the fuck out of it.”

“Gladly.” Eren whispered against his lip before sucking on Levi’s lip, making them both melt against each other all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get used to this, NYE has inspired me :3
> 
> Happy new year everyone!


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes: Expressions of love and first times.
> 
> Timeline: November 2016, night before Naked Cuddles  
> Eren 20, Levi 27.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooo boy, i've been writing this for close to 2 weeks and damn am I glad I've finally gotten something written :')  
> So the start of this chapter they're talking about Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them. I literally opened up google and typed it November 2016 movie releases and it was at the top and I was like it was meant to be lmao xD
> 
> Huge thanks to [inkshaming](http://archiveofourown.org/users/inkshaming/pseuds/inkshaming) who has been there for me through every part of this thing, I honestly would have never written this without you <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, I know it's been a while but hopefully it's worth the wait :)

“But I don't think you understand, Levi,” Eren continued on excitedly. “This movie is everything I wanted ever since the last part of Deathly Hallows came out.”

Levi hummed and watched as Eren bounced, gesturing wildly with childish enthusiasm as they made their way to Levi's apartment.

"...it’s magical as fuck and seeing all those creatures I've read about and imagined in my head since I was a kid on-screen.” Eren trailed on and took a huge breath and he looked up as he let it out, the street lights reflecting in his eyes.

"Love, you do know Harry Potter was more my generation than yours right?” Levi asked teasingly. “I was that 11-year-old kid who waited at the opening of The Philosopher’s Stone with the book and a makeshift wand in my  hand.”

“We've been dating for 5 months; how is this the first time I've heard of this?” Eren was gaping at Levi as he watched him unlock the building’s door.

“It never came up,” Levi shrugged off with a grin, reached back to lace his fingers with Eren’s and tugged him inside. “...You're gonna need to breathe sometime soon, you know.”

“Wha—oh yeah.” Eren shook his head absentmindedly, a shy smile painting itself on his face as they stepped into the elevator. “I was just wondering if it was possible to fall in love with you even more.”

A soft rush of air left Levi as he looked up to meet Eren’s eyes, emotional and full of love, and angled his face towards him with a pale hand. “You can’t just say stuff like that,” he whispered against Eren’s lips, leaving a chaste kiss on them as the elevator doors opened.

Eren’s laughter rang after him as he rushed out of the elevator towards his apartment, Eren following closely behind until he came up behind him, making Levi fumble with the keys.

“You know it’s true though,” Eren breathed against the back of his neck, his arms wrapping themselves around his torso. “I love you so much, Levi.”

“Jesus!” Levi groaned, trying to get the key into the lock. “Eren, just—”

Levi cut himself off as he finally managed to get the door open and stumbled inside, Eren right behind him still holding Levi in his warm unrelenting arms until they reached the couch and fell on top of each other.

“Funny how much can change in almost a year,.” Levi said as he turned under Eren’s weight to face him, watched as Eren’s eyes closed and a serene expression settled on his beautiful face, as he leaned into Levi’s raised hand with a sigh and opened his eyes to meet his own.

“Hey there!”

Eren smiled blindingly in response and lowered himself to catch Levi’s waiting lips in a gentle kiss.

The kiss was slow.

It was slow, unhurried and leisurely; soft gasps and low moans as they enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere surrounding them. Warm puffs of breath hitting the other’s cheek as they separated only to be drawn back, unable to get enough of the other’s soft lips on their own.

“Do you want me to move?” Eren’s question was muffled as he left open mouthed kissed along Levi’s jaw.

“Don't you fucking da— _ ah, _ ” Levi moaned as he felt teeth nibble on his ear then slowly edge down to the spot underneath that he recently discovered drove Levi crazy, leaving a wet trail in the wake of his mouth and bared his teeth against his pale neck.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Levi moaned loudly as he felt Eren increasing pressure, the bite making way to smaller nips as he chuckled from on top of him.

Levi’s left hand moved to bury itself in Eren’s hair, feeling the unruly brown strands in between his fingers while the other roamed down the side of Eren’s body; trying to coax him closer, his hand slipping under Eren's shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin against his own fingers and spreading them to hold him steady. Eren’s mouth was even and unwavering against his neck, little bites followed by a warm tongue lapping against him as he moved along until he reached his pulse point.

And then he sucked.

Levi nearly lost it, a guttural groan leaving him as his back arched under Eren, his left hand tightening its hold on brown hair, messing it up further, just as his other slipped underneath the waist of his tight pants to find an anchor so he would not get lost in the haze Eren surrounded him with.

Levi’s grip tightened on Eren as he writhed under him, grinding up against him with a loud moan as he found himself in close contact with the other’s length, dragging a loud choked gasp out of Eren, still nestled in the crook of his neck.

“ _ Wow.”  _ Eren breathed as he stilled on top of Levi.

“Yeah,” Levi said absently, voice rough, lifting  Eren’s head as he gave another experimental thrust upwards, watching mesmerised as Eren’s face scrunched up in pleasure. “I – _ uh _ —we should move to the bedroom.”

Eren opened his eyes, the color of his irises  visibly darker as they flickered between Levi's eyes and his lips before he  dipped down, swallowing Levi's moans hungrily in a short but passionate kiss.

“Okay.” Eren whispered against his lips, smiling as he stole another kiss before getting up and looking over his shoulder as he swayed his hips with a devious grin on his face. “Coming?”

Levi cursed and got up, adjusting his pants and rushing after him, but his feet slowed as he passed through the bedroom door. He took careful and deliberate steps as he approached the bed where Eren was perched against his elbows, watching him with impatient eyes that bore into him, trailed over him and widened slightly as he watched Levi lift his shirt and drop it on the floor.

“You look better than I imagined.” Eren mumbled partly to himself as he stared at Levi, watching as he climbed over the bed, inching slowly to where he sat and smirked as he towered over him.

“So you’ve been imagining what I looked like naked, huh?” Levi asked teasingly. “Who’s the pervert now?”

“Still you, old man.” Eren smiled and brought Levi closer, his hand seeking out his face as Levi straddled his lap and brought him in for a kiss.

There was a sharp intake of breath once their lips touched, hips grinding against each other experimentally as they discovered each other in new ways. Their tongues delving deep, rolling against each other and eliciting low moans as they moved.

The kiss was bruising in its force and it wasn't close to being enough.

Quickly hands started to wander. Eren couldn't get enough of the flesh newly exposed to him, pale and smooth with light wisps of neatly trimmed hair and soon enough he was taking off his own shirt with Levi’s help. Eren could feel the way Levi seemed to still - even though he was still stuck in his shirt, caught in the middle of taking it off. The warmth of his hands hovering slightly from his body sent a shiver dancing through Eren’s spine, he squirmed and jumped slightly when he felt those hands help him out of the shirt.

There was a deep flush painted across Levi’s cheeks, visible even in the dim light coming in from the living room, and Eren grinned to himself as he watched Levi struggle for words.

“You look better than  _ I _ imagined.” Levi echoed Eren’s words from earlier as he finally met his eyes again.

“Oh really now?” Eren taunted, arching an eyebrow in question. “How so?”

“Well to begin,” Levi paused to swallow, running the tips of his fingers across Eren’s shoulders. “I can actually touch you.”

A shudder went through Eren as he tilted his head back in a breathless laugh, giving Levi more access to his newly exposed chest. Levi, ever the opportunist, leaned in for a taste and moaning as he felt Eren’s warm skin against his lips.

“I know you have a wild imagination and everything,” Levi continued. “But this far exceeds any of my fantasies.”

“Oh fuck,” Eren panted, his hand coming up to tangle in Levi’s hair and angled his face towards him, pulling him into a pressing kiss that was more teeth than lips as he spoke against him with a certain desperation clinging to his voice. “You can’t just say stuff like that.”

“Now you know how it feels.” Levi whispered back as he dove back in for another kiss, his eyes fluttering closed as he slotted their lips together, rolling his hips slowly and relaxed into Eren’s lap; a small rush of air leaving him as he felt Eren thrust upwards in response.

Eren flicked his tongue between Levi’s lips with a soft sigh, shifting slightly as his hands slid across Levi’s back, mapping it out and exploring him with all his senses. Levi whined when he felt Eren’s hands slip underneath his jeans and broke the kiss to gasp for air.

“Jesus Ere—” Levi choked when he felt Eren kiss along the side of his neck again, using his hands that were still hugging his ass tightly to lift him up and left a trail of open-mouthed kisses that lead to his nipples. “Fuck.”

“Wow so verbose, Levi,” Eren murmured as nipped slightly on one of Levi’s nipples, dragging his tongue upwards then flicking it against the tip.

“Sh-shut up!” Levi’s brain was short-circuiting as he felt Eren’s hands knead and then ever so slowly, he dragged his nails across and took them out to toy with the edge of his jeans.

“Can I?” Eren asked breathlessly and Levi’s eyes blinked open in confusion but Eren answered before he could speak. “Can I take them off?”

Tantalizingly slow, Levi sat up and thumbed the edge of his pants, reaching the button and circling it once before flicking it open with two fingers all the while watching Eren’s reaction. He pushed the zipper and hooked his thumb on his briefs’ band, revealing the trail of hair leading to the base of his cock.

“Do you like this?” Levi asked as he leaned in to whisper into Eren’s ear. When Eren nodded, Levi  reached past Eren’s navel, dragging his fingers against the trimmed curls and with a smirk asked, “Can I?”

Eren nodded so hard, he nearly knocked Levi from on top of him.

“Oh god Levi, are you okay?” Eren looked mortified as he released his grip on Levi.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Levi snorted a little, giving his head a little shake as he resumed what he was doing. “Do you fucking glue your buttons closed?”

“Levi, my love,” Eren gasped, trying to muffle his laughter. “They’re snap-ons.”

Levi stared at the buttons for a long moment as if they had personally wronged him and then back at Eren.

“I fucking give up.” Levi said, sitting back on Eren’s lap and crossing his arms across his bare chest as he glared at a cackling Eren. “It’s what I get for trying to be sexy, never again.”

“No, no, no, no!” Eren cried out. When his laughter subsided, Eren calmed down and reached out to cradle Levi’s face. “Do you think if I didn’t find you sexy, even through that, that I’d still be this hard?”

To emphasize his point, Eren reached for Levi’s hand pressed it against his length. Levi looked shocked and as the shock wore off, he could feel his hand molding against him and lightly applying pressure causing Eren to moan.

“I love you, Levi.” Eren swallowed heavily and continued, his face deeply flushed and spreading down his chest. “You don’t need to try to be sexy, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. ” Levi squirmed as he eyed where his hand lay against Eren’s prominent bulge. “...I’d really like to get us both out of these pants already.”

Eren flashed him a shy grin, his eyes distracting Levi with the way they shone as he looked at him and followed him off the bed. Their pants were off in a rush, both of them eyeing each other while they stripped off their pants and slowly began  sliding their underwear off.

Eren approached Levi first.

Levi lifted his head to look at Eren as he towered over him, watched the sparkling green eyes darken as he took Levi in, took  _ all of him _ in. Eren drew closer to Levi and placed a hand on his waist while the other held Levi’s face close to his own until they were barely touching.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Eren whispered as he placed a chaste kiss on Levi’s forehead, both their lashes fluttering close and Levi fucking  _ whimpered _ as they basked in the other’s warmth against their own naked body.

“Bed?” Levi barely got out as he stayed still in Eren’s hold, his own hands useless next to him.

Eren chewed on his lip and led them back to the bed, falling first and dragging Levi back on top of him. Levi was drowning in all the Eren was, his breathing quickening as he felt Eren’s cock against his own, warm and flushed and so  _ hard _ he had to wonder how he was managing to hold himself back.

Levi’s eyes were drawn back to Eren’s when he felt his thumb start to draw circles against his hip. Shivering slightly, Levi nodded and it was all it took for their mouths to crash back together, their whole bodies flushed against each other as they tried to get as close as humanly possible.

Levi ground his hips and felt his cock drag against Eren’s, smearing pre-come against each other, and spread out his thighs even wider to gain leverage over him.

A warm hand wrapped around Levi and he had to break away to be able to breathe as he felt Eren’s length join him in the tight grasp.

“ _ Eren _ —” Levi moaned loudly. “Holy fuck Eren, I’m s-so  _ close. _ ”

“S-same,” Eren stuttered out and he quickened the pace of his wrist as he dragged his hand up and down over their lengths.

Eren came first, thick spurts of come landing on Levi’s stomach as his hand stilled and tightened around their cocks causing Levi to breathlessly follow him. They sagged against each other, exchanging slow sloppy kisses and breathing hard.

“Wow,” Eren breathed as he started to come to a little bit.

“Hmm,” Levi replied, still not fully there.

“We should have tried this a long time ago,” Eren whispered, probably to himself but Levi heard him and chuckled in response.

“You should stay the night,” Levi started, voice hoarse and brain finally starting to function. “It’s late and it’s cold outside.”

“There’s no need for excuses, dork.” Eren shook under Levi with barely contained laughter as the other whispered a  _ fuck you _ and tried to push himself off of Eren. “I would love to spend the night.”

“Good, cause I’m not ready to go shower just yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you like <3


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes: Masturbation, longing and the boys are in way over their heads.
> 
> Timeline: Mid-December 2018, before finals.  
> Eren 22 and a senior, Levi 29, finished his Masters and started working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I managed to get this done not even a week after the last one. Following this though I'm take a month long hiatus for Ramadan but I promise, I'll be back right after <3
> 
> Again all the thanks to my one and only [inkshaming](http://archiveofourown.org/users/inkshaming/pseuds/inkshaming) because her reactions and motivational words are what keeps me going.
> 
> So with all that being said, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it <3

**[14:01] Eren:** jfc this guy doesn’t know how to stop talking

 **[14:02] Eren** : he’s just droning on and on and I’m really close to falling asleep

 **[14:05] Eren** : leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **[14:07] Eren** : c’mon the meeting can’t be so important that u can’t even check ur phone

 **[14:14] Eren** : oh god! U should hear what this guy is saying, it’s ridiculous and I can’t stop laughing

 **[14:20] Eren** : did u know that only high priests were allowed inside ancient Egyptian temples? Those huge ass things and no one was allowed beyond the outer courtyard

 **[14:20] Eren** : …

 **[14:21] Eren** : okay so maybe I’m learning a little bit but this guy still is terrible. Even I could do a better job

 **[14:30] Eren** : saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **[14:45] Eren** : aaaaaaaaand he turned off the light. Guess who won’t be able to resist sleep anymore?

 **[14:46] Eren** : hint it’s ur hot boyfriend who is slowly going out of his mind

 **[14:52] Eren** : C’mon levi I haven’t talked to u since last night, I rly miss u

 **[14:59] Eren** : I give up

 **[15:30] Eren:** uhhhhh so sleep might not have been the best idea…

 **[15:35] Eren:** a bit of a situation might have “arose”

 **[15:45] Eren:** fuck levi I need u…

 **[16:00] Eren:** class is over, going straight to my room pls call me when ur done

* * *

Levi checked his phone on the way to his car, surprised at the amount of texts Eren had sent him considering he was almost always distracted by his classes to text him during the day. He started scrolling through his texts once he got into his car, amused at how bored Eren was and a tiny bit worried at how he always seemed to be tired lately, a little scared that he might be pushing himself a little too hard because of his school’s workload.

A small chuckle escaped him because of how ridiculous Eren was being but stopped as he got to the end. Suddenly the car felt warmer as he read Eren’s last couple of texts. Something about the way Eren so explicitly expressed his need for Levi had his breathing stutter and his chest ache with how much he missed his boyfriend.

**[17:05] Levi:** Just got out of the meeting, I’ll call you once I’m home.

Levi was grateful that he had managed to find an apartment so close to his office. He couldn’t stop wondering about what Eren’s dream might have been, imagining all sorts of scenarios that might have played in his mind while he was asleep or the things he was planning on doing to him once they were in the same place again.

In no time he was unlocking the door to his apartment, his mind replaying the time Eren was here to help him move in; how he had Levi’s back against that very door, grinning against his neck as he tickled Levi mercilessly before slowly letting go and leaning down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

_ Soon _ Levi thought as he dropped his keys and loosened his tie, his mind filled with images of Eren doing various things around the apartment as picked up his phone off the counter and dialed Eren’s number as he headed into his bedroom.

“ _ Levi— _ ” Eren moaned into the phone right after he picked up and Levi sucked in a deep breath in response as he settled on top of his bed.

“Levi, I’m so close.” Eren’s voice was hoarse, out of breath and edging on desperate.

Levi could hear rustling in the background and the movement of Eren’s hand across what Levi assumed was his cock. Small airy moans made their way into his ear as Eren very much begged Levi with his sounds for more.

“Tell me what you're doing, Eren,” Levi was surprised at how his own voice sounded; tight and choked and tinted with frenzy. “Let me help you, love.”

“I-I’m, fuck, I've b-been strokin-ing myself for h-half an hour now,” Eren whimpered at whatever his hand managed to make him feel and Levi was jealous. He wanted to touch him,  _ needed _ to. “I'm so close, Levi.  _ Please _ .”

“Are you imagining it's my hand?” Levi asked, palming himself through his pants and hissing at how sensitive he already felt. “Are you imagining me stroking you slowly? Up and down, up and down, spreading pre-come as my thumb drags your foreskin away?”

All Levi got in response was a scream as he heard the phone drop with a thump next to Eren, loud breaths and small moans still escaping him in the aftermath of his orgasm.

“Hey.” Eren whispered into the phone, voice hoarse and still out of breath.

“Hey yourself,” Levi replied, his own body aching for Eren's touch but his worry for Eren won over as he continued. “Are you okay, love?”

“Yeah, I'm good,” Eren’s voice was still low and hoarse and it had Levi bite his lips to force back a moan. “I haven't been able to sleep much lately it’s all. I really miss you, Levi.”

It was Levi’s turn to whine as he let Eren’s words settle over him, his worry dissipating and getting replaced by a burning desire for his touch. “Two weeks,” He barely got out. “Two weeks and I get to have you in my arms again.”

“Yep,” Eren murmured longingly. “Two weeks and I’ll get to kiss your warm lips that I can never get enough of. Your neck, so pale and waiting to be painted in red and purple…”

Levi keened, begging Eren for more with his sounds as his hand raced to take his clothes off. He listened to Eren murmur soft praises in his ear with every button that was freed, unspoken promises of what was to come described in perfect detail and putting together the image of how he planned on taking Levi apart.

“Eren— _ fuck _ , is this what you dreamed about?” Levi asked brokenly, hand tracing the inside of his thighs as he finally freed them from his pants.

“Mmmm, I dreamed of your hands in my hair and your lips on my neck,” Eren paused, voice strained and clearly affected as he relived the memory. “Your body against mine as we moved together, my fingers slowly opening you and you moaning for more…”

Levi’s fingers moved from his thigh, a small moan leaving him as he ran a finger against his hole and remembered how it felt when Eren worked him open. He gasped when his fingers ran across his tight balls, fondling them before finally paying attention to his aching cock.

“I stroked you, just in time with my fingers,” Eren’s voice was tantalizing, his words working both of them up in a fervor. “So very slowly until you were falling apart, begging me to give you something more. Begging for me to be inside you.”

“ _ Eren. _ ” Levi all but sobbed as he started stroking himself in earnest, Eren’s words leaving him yearning and longing for more than just his hand but the things Eren was able to do to him with just his voice was absolutely sinful.

And it should be fucking illegal.

Levi lost himself in the sound of Eren’s voice, all breathy and desperate for him just as he was. He built them up with sensual words and maddening desire until Levi was lost to the euphoria of his fast approaching orgasm.

An almost imperceptible groan left Levi as he came followed by the repetition of Eren’s name like a mantra as he struggled for breath. His phone lay forgotten in his hand as he tried to get his brain to function again.

“I can’t wait until you’re done with school and move here permanently,” Levi spoke, still out of breath but overwhelmed with emotion.

He heard Eren’s heavy breathing stutter on the other side and before he could ask what’s wrong, Eren spoke. “Are you asking me to move in with you?”

“Oh fuck! Do you not want to? I’m sorry I shouldn’t have assum—”

“Levi, sweetheart.  _ Breathe, _ ” Eren cut him off, happy and excited. “I would love to, I never brought it up because I wasn’t sure you wanted to.”

“Oh!” Levi relaxed a little, frowning at the mess drying on his stomach. “Well I want to. I really really want to.”

“Sam—oh shit someone’s knocking on my door,” Eren laughed a little and Levi could hear a lot of noise in the background. “Probably Jean complaining about how loud I was again. I’ll talk to ya later tonight, ‘kay?”

“Yeah, love you!” Levi smiled into the phone as he felt Eren pause a little in his movement on the other side of the phone.

“I love you more,” Eren was quiet until Levi heard more knocking and they both laughed. “Okay I gotta go, bye!”

Levi lowered his phone, looking at his background of the two of them asleep on the couch, tangled up in each other and smiled.

Just a few more months until he can have him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos will carry me through Ramadan <3


	5. Blow Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes: Packing, Eren being a tease and Levi blowing Eren's mind out.
> 
> Timeline: May 2019.  
> Eren 23, Levi 30, They're packing up for the big move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. 
> 
> A whole month to get this written and it's my longest chapter yet, I hope this doesn't disappoint after such a long wait. It's honestly one of my favorites rn and I've put in a lot of effort in this one B)
> 
> Again all the thanks to my one and only [inkshaming](http://archiveofourown.org/users/inkshaming/pseuds/inkshaming) for helping look this over and helping me through it when I started to hate it.
> 
> Hope you like it <3

Levi’s hands gripped the steering wheel tightly in an effort to reign in the grin threatening to break all over his face, cheeks already hurting from the effort as Los Angeles came into view; the high rise buildings visible in the near distance made heartbeat fly in his excitement.

It was finally May.

Levi would deny this if asked but he’d been counting the days, maybe even the hours, since his visit last March for Eren’s birthday, waiting till he could have Eren back in his arms again. Now that Eren’s finals were over, it was time to move to San Francisco with Levi.

The last hour of Levi’s drive was spent going over his mental checklist, making sure he had everything they were going to need prepared. He had boxes, he had tape, he’d even rented a van after Eren assuring him repeatedly that he didn’t have that much stuff to begin with so yes, a van was more than enough to carry the few boxes of stuff he did have.

Levi was interrupted by his phone’s ringing, surprised it was Jean calling him and not Eren and he couldn’t help but be a little worried.

“Hello?” Levi answered tentatively, Jean usually texted him if he needed something.

“Please tell me you’re going to be here soon,” Jean answered immediately, dismissing Levi’s hesitant tone. “I’m going to kill your boyfriend; I swear to god.”

“Wha—” Levi’s confusion was answered as he heard Eren in the background saying something about how he was going to miss Jean.

“Eren, for the fucking last time get off of me.” Jean was groaning and he could hear Eren’s laughter and more movement following his words.

“I’m around 30 minutes out,” Levi replied, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. “Just stop moving and give into it, Jean. He’s worse than a fucking devil’s snare.”

Levi could hear Eren’s fake indignant  _ hey _ in the background as Jean groaned some more before he replied, “I hate you both so much, you two nerds deserve each other.”

Levi chuckled as the line went dead and he focused back on the road. Before he knew it he was parking under Jean and Eren’s apartment building.

Jean opened the door in a matter of seconds with a completely unflattering scowl on his face and Levi had to stop himself from laughing as he saw Eren hanging onto his back like a fucking koala, his arms and legs wrapped around Jean’s torso and his head resting against the back of Jean’s neck.

“Do something,” Jean looked at him pleadingly. “Please!”

“What makes you think I have any power over anything he does?” Levi retorted, enjoying the scene in front of him.

“See, I told you he wasn’t going to help you.” Eren’s voice was muffled against Jean’s shirt, tightening his grip in resistance to Jean’s attempts to throw him off.

“Levi,” Jean started while still trying to pry Eren off his back and then sighing in defeat. “I’m the reason you two got together, you owe me this much.”

“Not fair,” Eren grumbled and lifted his head to peak at Levi from on top of Jean’s shoulder, stopping shortly to direct a welcoming smile at Levi.

“Hey there, love.” Levi approached them, standing on his tiptoes to reach over Jean’s shoulder and gave Eren a quick peck.

“Well I’ve had enough,” Jean made a face, being used as a tree pushing him off the brink, especially when he felt Eren rest his chin against his shoulder and his hands loosening a bit after Levi’s distraction. “Levi is here; he gets to put up with you now.”

With that, Jean unlocked Eren’s arms from around him and Levi watched as Eren flailed and promptly fell on the floor, dejectedly watching Jean stomp off to his room and shut the door.

“You okay down there?” Levi asked him as he reached to help Eren get up, only for Eren to pull him to his level instead and envelop him in a hug, forcing Levi to sit in his lap.

“Is everything okay, Eren?” Levi asked again, worry lacing his voice now as Eren breathed heavily against him.

“Yeah, I just missed you.” Eren’s arms slackened around Levi and he used the chance to pull back to look at him.

“I missed you too - now how about you tell me what’s really wrong right now.” Levi watched as Eren sheepishly turned to look to the side and sighed.

“It’s nothing really,” Eren started then at Levi’s look, he slumped and his face grew tired. “I’ve been messing with Jean all day and I guess I’m just tired.”

“Did you not sleep well last night again?”

“I did,” Eren chuckled a bit. “It’s all I’ve been doing since school ended actually. I think I’m just not used to how little coffee I’ve been drinking.”

“That would do it,” Levi smiled as leaned to properly catch Eren’s lips now, kissing him languidly as they both sighed in content. “Ready to get up now?”

“I might need help. My back which has been acting up a lot lately and that throw didn’t do me any favors.” Eren fidgeted slightly under Levi and quickly continued before he could voice the question apparent in his eyes. “And yes I’ve seen a doctor, it’s just strained muscles.”

“Okay, good. We have a lot of packing to do this weekend.” Levi patted his cheek as he got up, heading to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink until Eren decided to get up.

*********

Warmth.

Warmth and happiness were all that Eren felt as he started to wake up and it threatened to overwhelm him. Levi’s arms were surrounding him, holding him tightly against his chest and Eren felt safe and relaxed for the first time in a while. He’d missed waking up in these arms, missed waking up to Levi’s scent, and he definitely missed how their bodies tangled together while they were asleep.

He didn’t want to move, he just wanted to lie there in Levi’s embrace for as long as time would let him. He looked up from where he was nestled against Levi’s chest, taking in the peaceful look on his face and the slow intakes of breath, his black hair fanned out against his pillow and couldn’t resist snuggling in closer; his nose nudging against Levi’s chin and placed a small kiss against his bare neck.

Levi squirmed as he started to come to, his arms tightening further around Eren and a low satisfied hum leaving him as he opened his eyes; a small smile slowly appearing on his face as his eyes finally focused on Eren.

“Mmm, morning,” Levi whispered, voice hoarse from sleep but full of happiness and love.

“Morning,” Eren stretched, arching his back and leaning back in closer to Levi. “I’ve really missed this.”

“Me too,” Levi brushed the sleep mussed hair off of Eren’s forehead, pressing a light peck in the wake of his touch and watched as Eren’s face grew serene. “We need to get up and start packing though.”

“No!” Eren groaned, quickly burying his head against Levi’s neck, trying to hide as Levi chuckled and tore himself apart from Eren with a pat.

The early hours of the morning passed quickly.

Levi showered while Eren went to prepare breakfast and quickly joined both he and Jean in the kitchen where Eren was still trying to hug Jean at every opportunity possible.

“I could go back to the room if you want.” Levi met Eren’s eyes and they both tried to hold back their smirks for Jean’s sake.

“You're finally done,” Jean sounded more than relieved for Levi’s interruption, grabbed a piece of the toast Eren was preparing and bit into it. “Now I can head out in peace without him looking crestfallen because I definitely can't handle that again.”

“Where are your manners, Jeanbo?” Eren turned Jean to face him as he spoke very slowly as if reprimanding a child. “Swallow before speaking.”

Jean fixed him with an unamused stare, slowly placing the toast in his mouth before raising both hands and flipping Eren off and turning towards the door.

“Thanks for nothing,” Jean mumbled as he passed Levi. “See who helps you the next time you need to buy Eren a gift.”

Eren broke out in laughter the minute the door closed, barely holding himself up against the counter and Levi smiled with a small headshake at his antics.

“Did you really have to torment him this much?” Levi asked as he approached his boyfriend from the other side of the counter.

“How else would he know our love is real?” Eren’s eyes shone with mischief as he leaned over the counter to capture Levi’s lips in a small kiss before climbing back down. “Breakfast is ready.”

Breakfast was a quiet affair, both enjoying each other’s presence as they ate side by side. After they were done Levi went to take care of the dishes while Eren made his way to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable for packing.

“Should I start getting the boxes ready or are you almost done?” Eren asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’m done.” Levi placed the last dish on the rack and dried his hands off and moved towards Eren but quickly stopping in his tracks as he looked at Eren.

Eren stood in front of him with a cheeky smile on his face and a bright yellow bandana holding his hair back as he watched Levi’s eyes slowly roam over him. He wore a sleeveless crop-top, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall. His stomach peeking through the gap between the top and the sinful yoga pants that covered the trail Levi knew was under there. The pants themselves were tight with stripes on the sides, highlighting his thighs and Levi had to breathe heavily through his nose as he took in how Eren’s crotch was framed.

“What the fuck is on your head?” Levi asked incredulously, his eyes still hungrily looking over Eren.

“It’s a bandana,” Eren shrugged, the move making him lean further and his hips to cock slightly more. “Thought you’d appreciate it.”

Levi glared at him and swallowed heavily, his eyes locked on Eren’s mischievous sparkling green eyes, and he could feel his will slowly slipping away. “We should— _ uh _ —we should probably start.”

Eren chuckled in response and turned to saunter in front of him; his hips sensually moving from side to side, his head turning to throw a half lidded look back at Levi and his lips upturned in a subtle smirk.

Levi prayed his self-control would last him the day.

It didn’t.

Eren teased him mercilessly once they started, bending a bit more than was needed to grab boxes from the floor, stretching his arms and making his crop top climb up even further until he figured Levi’s wasn’t going to break and resumed packing.

Levi on the other hand, was barely holding himself together. Every time he got closer to where Eren was standing, close enough to feel the heat of his body against his own, his breath would stutter and he would have to physically restrain himself from reaching out and touching Eren.

Despite all of that, they managed to pack quite a bit by the time it was mid-afternoon. Eren had left the room to grab something to drink to try and battle the simmering California heat and returned with a can of soda in his hand and with the other placed on his forehead and slowly rolling it down his neck.

Levi felt his heartbeat speed as he watching water drops roll down the tanned skin, leaving dark trails that disappeared under his shirt, and it had Levi licking his lips. His body moved before he realized what was happening, grabbing the cans and placing them on the nearby table.

“Wha—” Eren was cut off when he was dragged and pushed onto the chair.

Levi’s only response was dropping to his knees in front of him, his eyes slowly going over Eren again, his mind conjuring all the images of Eren lying under him, squirming in pleasure and how he needed to have him just like that right now.

“You’re going to be good for me, right Eren?” Levi’s voice had dropped, breathless and hoarse, as his hands trailed from Eren’s calves to his thighs.

“ _ Fuck _ !” Eren moaned as he arched a little, Levi’s hands already driving him close to the edge and his moaned out words completely throwing him off of it.

Levi’s hands continued drawing patterns on the inside of Eren’s thighs, his mouth slowly leaning forwards so that his breath now hitting Eren’s quivering stomach causing Levi to chuckle.

“Look at you,” Levi whispered against his stomach, his hands still kneading the thighs that have been driving him crazy all day long. “I barely even touched and you’re already begging for me.”

“I’ve been waiting for you to crack all da— _ ah _ ,” Eren choked on a moan when he felt Levi’s teeth on his bare stomach, biting and his tongue following after to lick, soothe and suck. “Fuck, Levi. I really missed you.”

At his words, Levi pushed himself off of his knees and he watched as Eren opened his eyes in question only to find Levi’s locked on him. Eren flushed, a shuddering breath leaving him as he watched Levi climb on top of him and straddle him.

Quickly Levi descended to capture his lips in a hungry kiss, wrapping one arm around Eren’s neck, his fingers quickly discarding the offensive bandana and burying themselves in his hair while the other cupped Eren’s cheek, angling his face just right to allow his tongue to delve deep, tasting the remnants of soda on his tongue as it moved passionately against his.

He could feel Eren’s hand on his back, digging in slightly and pushing him closer to his chest, deepening the kiss even further as his hands groped Levi’s ass and squeezed. Levi broke the kiss with a loud gasp as he ground himself against Eren’s hardening cock.

“F-fuck, when is Jean coming h-home again?” Levi barely managed to get out as Eren started to kiss down the line of his neck.

“He’s at Marco’s for the d-day.” Eren exhaled, lips dragging against Levi’s pulse point, biting and sucking as he felt Levi go pliant in his arms.

“Good,” Levi smirked as he pushed himself off of Eren’s chest to look him in the eyes. “I can take my time with you.”

He watched Eren gulp and his eyes darkened with arousal, following him intensely as he took his place on the floor again between his legs and looked back at him through titillating hooded eyes. The yoga pants stretched tight around the length of Eren’s cock showing every curve and ridge.

“Are you not wearing underwear?” Levi played with the dark curls of his trail, following it along Eren’s bellybutton and to the hem of the pants.

Eren shook his head as he breathed in heavily, one hand tugging on the chair in an attempt not to move as he felt Levi mouth at the outline of his cock, applying pressure and nipping at it, and the other tugging on his own hair as he struggled to breathe.

“That desperate, huh?” Levi chuckled darkly, “You could have just asked.”

Levi played with the waistband a little more, his breath falling straight on Eren’s pulsating cock. He spared one more look at Eren who had his bottom lip between his teeth and eyes trained on Levi; not wanting to miss any moment.

“You know…” Levi mumbled against Eren’s crotch as he lowered the hem down, slowly exposing the covered head of his cock. “I’ve missed you as well.”

Levi’s words had their desired effect. He could hear Eren gasp, a small whine echoing between his teeth-bitten lips as he continued to remove his pants. He watched as Eren slowly fell apart under his feather light touch, how Levi’s breath made him squirm and how he could feel the thrumming need throughout Eren’s entire body.

“L-Levi, please.” Eren stammers, the hand closest to Levi reaching and cupping his cheek. “ _ Please _ .”

Levi hummed as he turned his head and placed a soft wet kiss on Eren’s palm and sat back on his knees to look at Eren, to revel in the mess he made of him with a few words and even fewer touches.

It wasn’t enough.

“Be patient, love.” Levi teased, his fingers caressing Eren’s knees that seemed to spread further apart under his touch with a sigh.

Tantalizingly, Levi moved. He could feel Eren watching his every move in the way his thighs quivered and breath quickened, his cock twitching as Levi’s breath hit it, teasing and torturous, and placed small kisses along his thighs. Eren’s thighs were to be worshipped and he could never get enough. He loved marking them, loved seeing the purple marks all over his dark skin.

With each suck and bite from Levi, a whine echoed them from Eren. His hand had gotten tangled in Levi’s hair, attempting to steer him towards his neglected cock but Levi was adamant on taking his time. He’d suck on the sensitive skin of his inner thigh raw and then pull back, admire the reddened skin and blow; watching as Eren quaked under his hands and arched, desperately needing friction on the one place Levi was avoiding.

“L-Levi, just— _ fuck _ .” Eren cried when Levi suddenly ran his tongue along the underside of his cock and then enveloped the covered head, sucking lightly and lapping at the pre-come that had collected there.

Levi hummed in question, looking up to Eren as innocently as he could while stroking a cock in his hand and pre-come on his lips. “Is something wrong?”

He watched amusedly as Eren tried to will his head to shake, his breath stuttering and sweat drenching his crop top. Levi turned his attention back to the throbbing cock in his hand, flushed and hard and leaking even more now. He tugged down slightly, pushing the foreskin back to expose the dark red head and leaving small kisses across it.

“Holy mother of—” Eren stammers, Levi stroked him a couple more times, grasping him firmly and twisting his wrist just right when he reached the head causing Eren to mutter more profanities and thrust his hips upward seeking even more.

Deciding it was enough, Levi started with pressing warm, messy kisses to Eren’s foreskin; slowly slipping his tongue in and nipping at it with his lips. He sucks and tugs at it, garnering even more reactions out of Eren. His hand fondled his balls as his other worked alongside his mouth, his tongue slipping in the folds of his foreskin and humming as he tugged more against it.

Eren’s brain had shorted out, all he could do was mutter out Levi’s name and whispered incoherent praises as his fingers tugged on Levi’s hair, twisting and caressing it in his desperation.

Levi’s eyes fluttered closed as he pulled back the foreskin with his fingers and gave the sensitive head a kiss, running his tongue gently across it and giving it an experimental suck. He braces his hand on Eren’s hips as he takes more of him inside his mouth, his tongue curling around the underside of his cock and moans when Eren tugs on his hair tighter.

Eren’s legs twitched around Levi with an effort to restrain himself from thrusting into the warm heat of Levi’s mouth but Levi’s grip tightened on his hip. He swirled his tongue, eliciting another whimper, and starts to move, dragging the wide flat of his tongue along the heavy warm flesh and sucking while working his hand on the parts his mouth could not reach. The hand in Levi’s hair started to pull at the same time he felt Eren’s stomach quiver.

“F-fuck, so cl-close.” Eren keened as he struggled for a breath.

Levi moved, pulling the foreskin back up and slowly exposed the head again and blowing on it, opening his eyes to watch as Eren’s face contorted in pleasure and his skin glistening with sweat. He watched as Eren tried to beg him for more, beg him for  _ anything _ as he started to stroke him again leisurely; only barely exposing the head before dragging it back up again.

“You’re so good for me, Eren,” Levi muttered, his voices hoarse and deep with arousal. “You’re so beautiful.”

Eren responded with louder moans and Levi wrapped his lips around him again and hummed, making Eren choke on a gasp and beg him for release. Levi abruptly doubled his speed, his tongue dragging along the extra skin while he sucked. His hand tracing Eren’s taint and coming to fondle his balls, while the other tangled in the thick curls of his happy trail.

_ “L-Levi _ !” Eren somehow managed to get out in between moans, his body trembling as he got closer and closer to the edge.

At the tug on his hair, Levi pulled back; lips still attached to the base of Eren’s cock, tongue peeking out and twisting around the slick head, smearing pre-come and flicking the tip just under the head then up through the soaked slit while keeping his strokes timed and Eren lost it.

“Fuck, if only you could see yourself right now,” Levi whispered as he stroked him through his orgasm. “Fucking falling apart from just my mouth.”

Levi pressed more kisses against Eren’s stomach, his hand letting go of his sensitive softening cock, climbing up on the chair to straddle him again.

“Falling apart because of me,” Levi continued as he faced Eren. “You look downright sinful, look at the mess you made me do.”

Levi pointed to the front of his pants, soaked in pre-come and Eren let out a weak moan. His hands working the pants with lingering tiredness and freeing Levi’s cock, and Levi rested his forehead against Eren’s as he breathed heavily.

Eren had barely stroked him and he was coming on top of him with a groan, strings of come staining his crop top as Levi shivering in his arms.

Still unable to speak, Eren captured Levi’s lips in a blissed out kiss; their lips moving together in tandem, struggling to get closer as their breath mixed and their tongues tangled as they came down from their high, resting their foreheads against each other again as they caught their breath.

And then Eren started giggling.

“This is Jean’s crop top.” He wheezed as he answered Levi’s questioning look.

“Shut up and let me enjoy the moment of peace.” Levi groused, not wanting to move from Eren’s embrace just yet.

Eren just laughed and pressed a peck against his lips and laid back, dragging Levi with him. Packing could wait a little longer.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not above begging for comments, so pls tell me what you think <3

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by[ this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6v6X-BidjBs). Seriously go listen, it’s amaze!


End file.
